


"Sunday Drive"

by eternally_anderperry



Series: DPS Drabbles [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_anderperry/pseuds/eternally_anderperry
Summary: Part one of a *hopefully* endless drabble series. This first work is super simple, but I have so many more ideas on their way!
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Series: DPS Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198067
Kudos: 14





	"Sunday Drive"

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a *hopefully* endless drabble series. This first work is super simple, but I have so many more ideas on their way!

"Hopefully this will get you the tan you so desperately need," Neil said to Todd as he drove down a long, two-lane freeway in the middle of the boonies. 

"Oh hush, I am not that pale. Plus, it has been awfully cold recently, what else am I supposed to look like after having stayed inside for the past few months?" 

It was nearing late spring now, and Neil thought it would benefit them both to get out of the house for a while and enjoy the sun soaked landscape. It was truly beautiful out there, listening to the sound of the tires on the open road, and feeling the wind hit their faces. 

"Well, whether or not we return and you are burnt to a crisp, I'm so glad I'm out here, with you. I don't ever want to leave your side," Neil said, as they drove into the sun sinking behind the horizon, on their way home for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! And please leave kudos while you're here!
> 
> Much love to any and all of you! <3


End file.
